warwicksurffandomcom-20200213-history
Dubious Links
Ten Euros The most tenuous of dubious links is actually used to describe a link that is very tenuous (we are so meta, even this acronym) and was realised on Camping Tour 2013 by Alan Browne and Krista Middleton. It goes as follows: 1. Tenuous 2. Ten Euros They were very drunk at the time and a two stage link was about all they could manage and now a particularly tenuous link is known as ten euros! Touch the Cup Combos Double (Two in a row) Michael Dublé, derived from Michael Bublé. Also in common usage as a Michael or a Dublé. Triple (Three in a row) Triple, or Tripoli as it is also known, gives rise to the following link: # Tripoli # Colonel Gaddafi (or Gaddafi) # Colonel Sanders (or The Colonel) # Finger lickin' good (KFC link) Any of the above, and permutations of the above, can be used to describe a triple. Quadruple (Four in a row) Now this one is a link! # Felipe Quadroponé (ten euros name-bludgeoning of the Argentine rugby player Felipe Contepomi) # Prince Phillip # Prince # Purple Rain # Deep Purple # Deep Heat # Miami Heat # LeBron James # Le Bronze Age # Sage (ten eurosously) # Confucius A quadruple can be called any of the previously mentioned links, and it is very common to hear the phrase "I'm getting pretty Confucius right now!" shouted when someone hits four in a row. The phrase and accompanying links were coined by Tom Ripley, and bought in to common usage in term 2 of the 2011/2012 year. Table Alas 'tis a short one: 1.Bouncy 2.Springy 3.Jerry Springer Show 4.Jerry Miscellaneous, Extraneous and Spontaneous Linkages The Origin of Corkscrew Many claim that the following sequence of logical leaps is the true origin for the blossoming legend of the Corkscrew. However, these people are wrong. It's blindingly obvious why the man is called Corkscrew. # Leigh # Surely # Surely not # I can't believe it # I can't believe it's not butter # Butter knife # The Subtle Knife # Philip Pullman # Phillips Screwdriver # Screw # Corkscrew Seriously, though. This is purely coincidental and should not, under any circumstances, be thought of as the origin of the name. Surf —> Spitroast No-one knows why. Is it acceptable? Probably not. Dreamt up mid-spoon in the depths of Leamingtour 2012/13, Sam Mason and Julian Regan somehow managed to spit''ball'' all the way to spit''roast'' # Surf # Surfboard # Bored # Uninterested # Interest rates # Global economic downturn # Recession # Receding hair line # Rich Powe # Deep powe # Deep pan pizza # Pan-Asian Cuisine # Cosmo # Cosmo March # Warwick Snow # Christmas Tour '11 # Sebastian Twahtt # Twat # Flat (€10) # Flat-pack table # Tabernacle # Knuckle # Buckle # Belt Buckle # Conveyor Belt # Convey # Imply # Plywood # Ali Wood # Alys Cooke # Dinner # Roast Dinner # Spit roast This has absolutely no practical use but is documented here for your bemusement/amusement, or perhaps as an encouragement for you to form your own lexical ladder. CATS During a session on Floor 5 (A.K.A. Flo5, FloorFiveLive, #FFL) Ben Bostock and Harvey Francis decided that the word 'CATS' wasn't a good enough word to describe how much a degree module is worth and so consequently filled a white board with dubious links. It is wonderful and luckily there is photographic evidence of the event (see below). They even managed to link CATS to CATS - the old circular link!